New Harry
by Serenity Sasaku
Summary: 3 days till the sixth book comes out, I just had to write. This is my version of the sixth year of Harry Potter. Secrets will be reveal, friendships will brake others will start, new teachers run around the school with the new Harry, r
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Attack**

It was dark and hot over at Private Drive that late summer night of July 31st.

Most of the residence there couldn't sleep because it was too hot, mainly Harry Potter, who was tossing and turning in his sleep, sweating and constantly moaning in pain because his scar burn as well.

"Mom…. Dad… No… Help me…" he moaned in his sleep as he began to breathe deeply and began to cough as well.

The moaning and coughing was soon heard down the hall waking Uncle Vernon from his deep sleep. He growled and hope for it to stop but after a few minutes more of it he turn to his wife, Aunt Petunia, shake her a bit, but enough to wake her, and said "The boy is making to much racket" while receiving a "Why don't you do something about it and why did you wake me up" but as soon as she finish that sentence they sat up straight in bed upon hearing Harry's loud and painful scream coming from down the hall way, as soon as they did, both got out of the bed, not bothering putting on their robes, and ran out of their room to meet up with Dudley, who had also been awake by the screams.

"Mom's what's going on? Why is he screaming like that" Dudley said half sleep, while the three of them shook of every bit of sleep left in them when they heard a loud crash and Harry's screams grow louder.

"He's going to wake up the entire neighborhood with that mouth of his" Petunia nodded at Vernon's words and added "And they neighbors will surely talk, we have to make him quiet down" but it was a big mistake opening the bedroom door, for when they did they had to duck to prevent the nightstand to hit them as it flew out of the bedroom.

Their eyes widen in surprise and fear when they saw most of the furniture flying around the room with Harry floating in the middle, still sleep and screaming loudly as if someone was hurting him, and indeed someone was, not physically but mentally, Harry's full weakness.

"No stop it! Help Mom! Dad help! Aaaahh!" they winced at his words as loud as they came, but as soon as it started, as soon it ended.

Everything hit the ground hard, mostly everything braking, and just as Harry was to hit the floor Uncle Vernon reach out and catch him, nearly dropping him too because he was cold, sweating, shaking and his scar had open as a thin trail of blood ran down his forehead and down to his neck.

"Bloody hell… Petunia get the car ready, Dudley call 911 now" as soon as his sentence was finish both of them ran to do so, Uncle Vernon look down at Harry with anger in his eyes that soon went away upon seeing the face of his nephew.

Harry gasping for air and let out sobs as both tears and blood ran down his face while he whispers "Mom… Dad… help…" while shaking and cuddling against the warmth of Uncle Vernon's body.

He carried him all the way downstairs and laid him on the couch, quickly covering him with the sheet that laid there and just stare at him until Harry seem to have settle down for the moment.

"The car is ready Vernon… Vernon?" Aunt Petunia said as she walk up to him and saw him staring at Harry, Dudley soon join them in the room saying "The ambulance is coming… dad?" Uncle Vernon then shook his head, turned to them and said "We should treat him differently from now on… I mean since there is going to be people here and this happen, not to draw suspicion and have them think we did this" they nodded and ten minutes later Harry was ridding in the ambulance while The Dursley's rode in their car close by.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Well everyone thats it for the first chapter of my new and first Harry Potter story this new year.

Hope you guys like it, its a tad bit different frommy other ones.

Please Read and Review.

See you in Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Start**

"Now the doctor suggested that you stay on bed for the rest of the day and sometime tomorrow. Also drink this thing he send you and take those pills over here after each meal" Harry let out a sigh of frustration when he heard Aunt Petunia keep talking about out the doctor when they got out of the car and even after they went into the house.

"I know, I heard him ok, you don't have to repeat it you know, I'm hurt not deaf you know" Harry said as he drop him self on the armchair on the living room once they reach it.

"Ok, sorry. Now I'm going to go to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. That hospital food was no good at all" Aunt Petunia said before she despaired into the kitchen; follow by Uncle Vernon, who first turn to Harry and said "We'll talk after we eat" then left after his wife.

"Now that their gone, what the hell was with you last night. I swore to God you where posses or something" Dudley said, as he stood in front of Harry, who just glared at him before looking to the side and passing a hand through his long messy jet black hair, before saying "Nothing, just something normal for a freak like me, ok…" before he smirked, pull out a cigarette from his pocket, along with a lighter, lit the cigarette then took a long drag from it, not looking at Dudley's eyes grow wide.

"You smoke? You smoke?" his voice shaken, Harry just shrug and said "Now I do. Why? You do to. I've seen you. This is one from the box you have in your bedroom" before he took another drag from it, just as he did the kitchen door open and Aunt Petunia enter the room, a wet plate in her hands with a rag as she dried it.

"Hey you two what do you think of meatloaf with black rice and some… Aaaahh" the plate hit the floor and broke when her eyes caught the sight of Dudley with a lit cigarette in his mouth, and Harry coughing with a hand over his mouth and nose while he said "Dudley are you out of your mind! I just got out of the hospital and you start to smoke, and in front of me" seconds later Dudley took notice of what was happening and drop the cigarette, turning to his mother, while pointing at Harry, before he said "Mom it's not what it looks like! He's the one smoking! I swear it's not me. I haven't smoke in a week…" he gulped when he finish his sentence, as soon as he did he started to say "Ow ow ow" because Uncle Vernon had grab him by the ear and said "You what! Harry could you please go to your bedroom while your aunt and I have a talk with your cousin" as he pull Dudley's ear harder.

"Sure, wouldn't want to get sick because of the smoke" Harry smirked at Dudley, who shiver and said "It was him! I swear, he took the cigarette from my drawer… ow… ow" with that Harry got up and went up stair to his bedroom a smirk on his face and a fire on his eyes for just a second.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"You're what?" Dudley's words where heard all around the house later that day.

"I said that you're grounded for a long time. That's right mister, your TV, DVD, laptop, movies and other things that you like will be in Harry's room from now on… also Harry your going to go to the mall, so change. I'm looking to get you some decent cloths, your growing out in those old things" Aunt Petunia said as she left Harry's room, where Harry sat on his bed smirking at the furious Dudley.

"Just great. I can't go out, I can't talk on the phone or use anything of my cool stuff, it's yours now and it's your entire fault, how did you do it? How did you made it look like I was the one smoking and not you" Harry smirked while he went into his closet to change to go out to the mall and said "Hey I'm a freak, I live for this stuff you know… well see you after I max out your mom's card… going to play the innocent act, she also will buy me what I want for telling them about a few things about you" as he came out wearing a pair of black jeans, blue shirt and a black coat, ran a hand through his hair as they walk down the stairs.

"Wait what did you tell them?" Dudley asked when they reach the front door, Harry lean against the open the door and said "Aside that you smoke, that you drink, you rob, you beat up little kids, not the ones of your own age, you lie a lot" Dudley's mouth drop open then he charge to grab Harry when he said "An you sneak in girls when their not here or at your friends house, so your not a virgin" but Harry had already closed the door, gotten in the car with Aunt Petunia and drove off to the mall.  
> > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Th****ats for ch****apter two everyone  
I know it's not that good but it's all I could come up with for this**

**See you in chapter three.**


End file.
